


Stolen Moments

by WinterWolf773



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, Gemitals, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex, polypearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf773/pseuds/WinterWolf773
Summary: Yellow and Blue Pearl welcome Pearl back to Homeworld...intimately.  Roughly set during Familiar although I took a lot of liberties.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout and thanks to Jasker for beta-ing this!!!!

It was easy, even with two Diamonds present, for Pearl to send her messages without anyone being aware. She wasn't entirely sure where to start, so she kept it simple.

-Alive, heading to Homeworld\Hightop-

Blue Pearl was the first to reply.

-We missed you\CrystalEyes-

Pearl smiled slightly.  Their code names seemed a little silly, but Blue's was always her favorite.  

 

She remembered when Blue first formed; thankfully no one else was present except Yellow Pearl, who had also just emerged, since the timing coincided with the reveal of a new gem-type for Blue's court.  Blue Pearl had her hair parted to the side, revealing the most beautiful green eyes Pearl had ever seen. Only problem was they were supposed to be blue. 

 

Maybe it was a random mutation in code, or maybe a setting from Yellow Pearl wasn't turned off when she was customized as the two were created at the same time. Whatever the cause, it meant she was an Off Color, and Pearl knew that fated her to be shattered. Pearl realized there wasn't much time and told Blue to hide her eyes with her hair, hoping Blue wouldn't question her since she could hear a peridot grumbling and running towards them. 

 

Thankfully, Blue changed her appearance in time and the peridot rushed through the inspection, eager to get back to the unveiling.  The characteristic remained undiscovered still since pearls were looked at frequently, but never truly seen on Homeworld; they were just an accessory, a sign of status to pine for and admire. The only ones who knew, who had the privilege to gaze into Blue's eyes, were Pearl and Yellow, always during secret trysts fueled by passion or the quiet supportive embrace when they were left alone.

 

Yellow Pearl was more hesitant than Blue to reply, but soon Pearl saw her message as well.

-You scared us. We mourned you\Centercut-

Pearl paused, thinking of what she could possibly say to that. Nothing could make thousands of years of mourning disappear, nor did it make it easier to say what she needed to next.

-I’m sorry.  I had no way that I knew of to communicate. You need to pretend you don't know me too. Association with me is too dangerous\Hightop-

-What? After all this time, we not only learn you're still alive but you expect us to pretend to not know you? Like we can just forget you ever existed? You honestly think we care so little that is a thing we can do?\Centercut- 

-I know you want to protect us, but our association has always been risky, and it’s always been worth it\CrystalEyes-

-It’s more risky now, the things I’ve done...who I am. I kept a lot from you\Hightop-

-You mean who you really served during the war? We know.  I’m sure you had a hand in the events that led to the end too\CrystalEyes-

-Honestly, you think we really didn’t figure it out?  You were good, no other gem even remotely suspected you as the traitor, but it’s us, we knew.  We knew what you were doing and we knew you were protecting us and yourself by not telling us. We don’t scare off that easy\Centercut-

 

Pearl had to stifle a smile.

-I suppose I should have known better than to underestimate you two.  I have missed you both immensely, I just, I don’t want to get either of you hurt or in trouble\Hightop-

-Let us worry about ourselves.  We choose to take the risk and we will certainly take advantage of every moment we can with you\CrystalEyes-

Pearl paused and smiled. It would be nice to interact with them again, she had missed that close companionship between them. And Blue was correct, they had the right to choose to take the risk.  She of all Gems certainly wasn't going to insist what they could and couldn't do with their free will.

-Thank you, it will be nice to see you both again\Hightop-

 

There was a long pause; so long in fact, that Pearl thought their conversation was over.  She had started daydreaming about the stolen moments the three of them would have. She knew it wouldn’t be more than a handful of minutes, but she also knew they had learned how to fill those moments to the brim. She was very surprised then, when another message came in.

 

-Centercut and I have discussed it.  We would like to welcome you back with more...intimate activities.  Unless you are opposed?\CrystalEyes-

 

Pearl felt her face flush and she nervously looked around. Steven was focused forward, no doubt going over what he would say to White Diamond in his head.  Yellow and Blue Diamond were both in their own worlds, and behind her Garnet was meditating while Connie and Amethyst slept on her. No one had noticed the teal blush that burned her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.  

 

She had an internal debate. On one hand...she did really love being intimate with her fellow pearls, and although it certainly wasn’t the only way, she had missed them in that way immensely.  On the other hand, there was a mission, and she should stay focused. She thought of the thousands of years that had passed, and how there was no guarantee this mission would be a success or that all of them would survive it.  Then the memory of Blue pressing kisses on the back of her neck while nimble hands worked Pearl’s body like a musician playing their favorite instrument and that smirk Yellow got as she fulfilled every desire her partner voiced caused a pulsing of rebellious abandon through her body and Pearl decided. 

 

-I would very much like that\Hightop-

-Excellent, it is likely you and I will be first.  I will schedule it out so we should have seven uninterrupted minutes.  We will have to get creative in our cover, but I have a solution, just trust me\Centercut-

-Then Centercut will send you to me. Be ready for us\CrystalEyes-

-I am at your mercy\Hightop-

 

Pearl was nervous. Well, she had been nervous before, too, this was a very uncertain situation after all, but now she was even more so.  She was also excited. It took all her willpower to not smile and blush the entire rest of the way to Homeworld.

*****

As Steven disappeared into the sauna, the topaz guards started their hourly perimeter check.  The second she was out of sight Yellow grabbed Pearl, led her away from the wall to the open edge, and the next thing she knew they were on the underside of the bridge defying gravity.

 

“I can use my powers to magnetize us to the bridge, but I have to stay on top or the -oh!” Yellow blushed as Pearl tugged the two diamond shaped pieces of fabric that covered her chest and exposed her breasts. 

Pearl started kneading them and using her thumb to rub her dark yellow nipples. “Understood, now we don’t have a moment to waste.” 

 

Pearl continued to work Yellow’s breasts and Yellow closed her eyes and let out quiet little gasps and moans.  Pearl still remembered to be firm, but gentle, exactly how Yellow liked it. Yellow didn’t care much for mixing pain and pleasure. Yellow also didn't care much for taking charge.

 

Pearl slid one hand down Yellow's stomach and moved the fabric of her leotard off to the side to expose the smooth, pale yellow skin of her labia. Pearl used two fingers to spread Yellow and bit her bottom lip. Yellow's clit was the same tannish yellow as her leotard, and her excitement was quite clear by the slick that had already started pooling. 

 

“Yellow, touch me and then bring  _ this _ ,” she slid two fingers inside Yellow easily and pressed her thumb on her clit, stimulating the sensitive nub with a circular motion, “closer so I can taste you.”

 

“O-oh stars,” Yellow quivered and her nasally voice squeaked out from clenched teeth. Long fingers fumbled with the hem of Pearl’s shirt, the sash making it difficult for Yellow to slip her hand under Pearl’s shorts. Once Pearl flashed the sash away, Yellow eagerly slid her hand into Pearl’s shorts. Pearl spread her legs and allowed slender digits to start massaging her vulva while Yellow moved her lower half up towards Pearl’s mouth, leaning back so she could keep her hand in place to pleasure Pearl.  

 

Pearl slid her fingers out from Yellow and cupped her lover’s buttocks with one hand while the other went to her hip and guided Yellow’s core to her mouth.  Pearl made long, wide strokes with her tongue from the bottom of Yellow’s opening to her clit, humming happily as the familiar flavor filled her mouth. Yellow tasted saltier than Blue and had a slight acidic tanginess.  Pearl smiled and her chest started feeling warm. There was something so relaxing, so familiar, that she had long missed. It made the flutter of Yellow’s fingers even more exhilarating.

 

Pearl wished they had more time so she could more thoroughly enjoy Yellow’s taste, the way her thighs were trembling, the little puffs and moans Yellow couldn’t contain, the way arousal was twisting in her own abdomen as Yellow’s fingers slid in and out of her, sporadic in rhythm as Yellow was too caught up in pleasure to keep focus. With only seven minutes though, Pearl knew she had to move things along.  

 

Pearl focused in on Yellow’s clit, sucking hard on the flesh around it and flicking the nub with her tongue. Yellow yelped and her hips bucked while her fingers plunged deeper into Pearl.  Pearl gasped and moved both hands to Yellow’s hips to hold her in place. Yellow’s fingers stayed inside Pearl, still and forgotten as Pearl began a steady, fast pace of sucking, releasing, licking, and then sucking again.  Yellow never got a lot of stimulus out of internal ministrations, even when fingers curled up to rub the hidden part of her un-everted clit, so Pearl kept her focus on the exposed tip and the sensitive flesh surrounding it. 

 

It wasn’t long before Yellow stifled a cry and her back went rigid.  Yellow’s free hand went to Pearl’s gem, and Pearl waited for her to tap it to signify she had enough.  Yellow trembled and Pearl could feel heat radiating from inside Yellow as she lapped the small rush of fluids, going back to long strokes with her tongue like she had started with.  

 

Yellow removed her hand from inside Pearl and placed it on her stomach to brace herself.  The orgasm made Yellow’s clit swell a little, threatening to evert, and every pass of Pearl’s tongue caused a jerk through Yellow’s body and a gasp.  Just when Pearl suspected Yellow was coming down, she suddenly sucked hard on Yellow’s clit and Yellow’s hips went wild. Pearl struggled to keep her in place and a few moments later, Yellow tapped Pearl’s gem for her to let go. Pearl licked her lips as she allowed Yellow to jerk away and collapse onto her, panting. Pearl ran her fingers through Yellow’s hair and pressed kisses into her neck. 

 

“Oh, I forgot how good you are at that,” Yellow sighed.

 

Pearl grinned at that and puffed her chest out a little. Yellow wasn’t known to give out compliments easily, so she couldn’t help but feel a little swell of pride.  

 

Yellow lifted herself up a bit and then said, “This is from Blue.” She tugged Pearl’s shirt up to her neck, exposing her chest, then began kneading Pearl’s right breast, her teal nipple quickly becoming erect. Pearl smiled and pressed into Yellow’s hand.  She gasped as Yellow took her nipple and pinched hard while twisting slightly, despite anticipating it after what Yellow had said. Yellow may not care for mixing pain and pleasure, but  _ Pearl _ , Pearl felt more slick between her legs and a spasm from deep in her abdomen to her cunt as Yellow squeezed her breast hard, then was gentle again. 

 

Yellow moved down so her mouth hovered over Pearl's breast, and her hand returned to Pearl’s inner thigh. “Do you still want me to touch you?”

“Yes," Pearl blushed at how breathy and high her voice was. She made an effort to lower her pitch and added, "And please be a good girl and reciprocate, hm?”

 

Yellow blushed and she smirked. “Of course, as you wish.” She slid her fingers on the very edge of where Pearl’s outer lips parted.  The ghost of a touch tingled and made Pearl curl her toes and hiss with anticipation. Yellow sucked on the breast she had bruised, both soothing the skin and leaving more visible marks while the left remained unattended. Pearl was sure this was also as Blue wanted.  

 

Yellow used two fingers to rub Pearl’s clit with long, up and down strokes.  Pearl threw her head back and sighed, glancing at the deep chasm filled with machinery, cliffside, and the scars of kindergartens long shut down.  There was something about it that made her feel even more rebellious, defying their programming to be intimate with each other right in view of the history that led to their oppression. Yellow brought Pearl’s focus back to her with a quick bite to the inside of her thigh after she had evidently moved further downwards. 

 

“A-ah! Hey now, that was unfair," Pearl glared.

 

Yellow yanked Pearl's shorts around her ankles and blinked up at her while feigning an innocent smile. “My apologies, I figured if you had time to sight see you must be bored with what I was doing, so I tried something different.”

 

Pearl rolled her eyes. “Hmmmm, well we’re running out of time, so how about you show me you mean that with your actions.”

 

She used her legs to move Yellow closer, then grabbed Yellow’s hair with one hand and pushed her face into her cunt.  Yellow began sucking and lapping, slipping two fingers into Pearl again and steadily pumping them in and up so they hit the hidden part of her very sensitive clit.  Pearl moaned loudly, then blushed and bit her lip. She was never good at containing her sounds when she was having sex and had gotten used to not having to, but she certainly didn’t want to get them caught.   Yellow’s other hand slid up and rested on Pearl’s stomach. Pearl leaned back, placing one hand on top of Yellow’s and her other languidly playing with Yellow's hair. She closed her eyes, allowing her body to get swept up in the physical sensations.  

 

Every time Yellow’s fingers hit the sheathed part of her clit it caused a wonderful little jolt of intense pleasure that was building and building.  An obscene squelch began accompanying the movement of Yellow’s fingers. Pearl couldn’t stop her hips from moving with the stimulus, causing Yellow’s fingers to glide in deeper and stimulate more of her clit.   Yellow sucked and her tongue moved in circular motions on the exposed bud which was already swelling a little as Pearl was getting close.

 

Pearl’s breathing was erratic and her hand went from Yellow’s hair to above her own head. “Oh! Yes, Yellow, good girl, just - like- oh- that,” she gasped as she focused on keeping her hips from bucking any harder and throwing Yellow off. "I - oh, I'm very close." 

 

Pearl tried to relax her body as much as she could despite it wanting to tense.  She could feel a wave of pleasure starting to sweep her up as she neared the peak.  There was another tension building deeper inside Pearl was not as familiar with. 

 

“Ah, Yellow, wait,” she cried out once she realized what was about to happen.  

 

To Yellow’s credit, she did lift her head and stop her fingers right as she was about to push them in again, but it was too late. Pearl howled, her back arched, and her legs went taught as one of the more intense orgasms she had experienced crashed over her.  Her face and chest felt hot and with each pulse of bliss her clit slowly pushed out. Pearl was grateful for Yellow’s hand on her stomach and gave it a squeeze, the contact anchoring her in the torrent. Pearl’s clit continued to push out until she was fully everted. It rested in Yellow’s palm and wrapped around her wrist a little.  Pearl panted and collapsed, trembling as she was coming down. Her clit squirmed and it caused her to twitch, it was always too sensitive right after it was brought out. Pearl looked down, her eyes unfocused and dazed. She saw Yellow staring at her everted clit, awestruck. 

 

“Whoa, you’re gorgeous.” 

 

Pearl realized Yellow had never seen her everted before. Pearl had actually thought she was incapable of it until a rather steamy encounter with Bismuth during the war after they survived a mission together that almost went awry.

 

“Oh no,” Yellow panicked. “We’re out of time!”

 

“Yes, and you were rather loud,” Blue said from on top of the bridge. “Thankfully Topaz isn’t back yet, but hurry up here and we’ll get everything sorted.”

 

Pearl froze and blushed, but Yellow moved without hesitation. They were both back on the right-side of the bridge in seconds, making Pearl feel very exposed.  Yellow stood and moved her leotard back in place, then smoothed her hair out. Pearl stood on shaky feet as Blue brushed her hand on the breast Yellow had marked as Pearl went to pull her shirt down. 

 

“Hmm, good work Yellow.”

 

Yellow beamed from ear to ear, as smug as usual. “Thank you Blue.  Now I must take my Diamond to her next meeting, I will draw the process out as long as I can to buy you a little time to deal with, well that.” Yellow looked at Pearl’s clit, which was still squirming to try and find stimulation.  

 

Blue had already bent down and started pulling Pearl’s shorts up after she noticed the wobble of the Gem’s knees. “Sounds perfect Yellow.”

 

Pearl started to fret. “Oh, we don’t have time for this.  I’m sorry, I just don’t really have any control over it, and it’s so sensitive it’s hard to stimulate without being overwhelmed but then it’s hard to get it to go back in until I’ve...orgasmed again.  What are-”

 

Blue pressed a finger to Pearl’s lips. “Shh, relax, I will take care of you.”  

 

Pearl blushed and nodded. Blue pulled Pearl’s shorts up more, taking her clit in hand and pressing it upwards so it was against Pearl’s abdomen.  Pearl’s legs gave out a little and she pitched forward a bit. 

 

“My, my, you really are exceptionally sensitive aren’t you?” Blue smiled as she covered Pearl with her shorts, the tightness of the material holding her mostly in place, then pulled Pearl’s shirt down the rest of the way. “Your sash dear, and then you should be well hidden, especially if we keep the hands clasped in front pose.”

 

Pearl nodded, trying to regain her composure. “I’ll be a little less sensitive in a bit,” she said as her sash flashed back in place.

 

Blue brought up a screen and started working on something while rubbing Pearl’s lower back to help her relax.  Pearl rested her head on Blue’s collar bone and gave herself a moment to switch back into mission mode and refocus.

 

“There,” Blue shut the screen off, “I have rearranged my Diamond’s schedule so her meeting with your Diamond will be twenty minutes to give us more time.”

 

“Not my Diamond.” Pearl stood straight, smoothed her hair, and clasped her hands in front to hide the tell-tale sign of a bulge. “His name is Steven, but that will be perfect.  Shall we get going then?” 

*****

The second Steven disappeared up the stairs to the formal part of Blue Diamond’s pool, Pearl switched back into sensual mode. Both her and Blue soundlessly slipped into the nearby waters to a small hidden chamber Pearl had made them long ago with a modified force field that let them pass, but kept water mostly out.  This was always the favorite spot for all of them since they could be loud and remain completely unseen. 

 

Pearl barely had a chance to look around and comment, “You’ve redecorat- mnf!” before Blue was on her.

 

Blue fumbled with the knot of Pearl’s sash while pressing a kiss so harsh their teeth clacked together and noses collided, prompting a brief part to resituate before Blue was on her again, tongue rolling in Pearl’s mouth. Pearl brought a large barrette out of her gem, and Blue pulled back again to let Pearl brush her bangs back and clip them out of the way. 

 

Pearl smiled and stared at Blue’s eyes, a sight she had sorely missed.  Humans didn’t have an eye color that was even remotely similar. In fact, no other being Pearl had met did, although they did remind her of the gem of a common aventurine. They even had specks that seemed to sparkle dusted throughout.  

 

Blue tossed Pearl’s sash aside, grabbed the hem of Pearl’s shirt, and lifted it up and off.  Then Blue removed the part of her own leotard that covered her chest to expose her breasts to Pearl.  Pearl looked down at them and blushed. Blue’s breasts were about the same size as her own, but Blue's nipples were a blue a tad darker than her hair and oval shaped.  Blue brought Pearl’s hands to them and Pearl began squeezing and massaging. 

 

Blue drew closer, hovering her lips close to Pearl and grasping Pearl’s left breast hard enough to bruise.  Pearl moaned and felt her clit twitch within its confines, making the tip that had been peeking from the hem of her shorts more visible.  Blue kissed Pearl deeply while continuing to caress, pinch, and knead Pearl’s breast, then she lifted her leg between Pearl’s and let her thigh rub the bulge.  Pearl groaned into Blue’s mouth, and after a few more rubs she felt her knees suddenly buckle and found herself rather unexpectedly kneeling. 

 

She looked at the ground and whispered a shaky, “Sorry, I just need a moment and then I’ll be able to stand again.”

 

Blue tilted Pearl’s head back up and smiled down at her, “No need to be sorry.” Then she kneeled as well and pressed a kiss on Pearl’s gem.  Pearl let out a shuddering sigh and wrapped her arms around Blue’s waist.“Phase off your shorts,” Blue ordered.

 

Pearl nodded and complied, her clit lowered, finally free from the fabric.  Pearl closed her eyes, expecting Blue’s hands on her at any moment. Instead she heard Blue shifting and no touch came.  She opened her eyes again and sucked in a breath; Blue had phased off her leotard and was on her back, staring up at her with a smirk and her legs open, one hand spreading her cunt and displaying herself fully to Pearl. 

 

“Go on, I want you inside of me.”

 

Pearl’s felt her clit twitch and the blush of her face travel down her neck and bloom at her chest.  She stared at Blue's soft and neatly trimmed hair, different from the smooth skin her and Yellow liked to keep.  She wanted to gently run her hand over it, but she knew Blue was waiting for her. Pearl moved over Blue and with one hand and rubbed the tip of her clit near the entrance of Blue’s core, getting Blue’s slick on her for lubrication.

 

Pearl let out a low, long groan as she pressed into Blue slowly. Her clit wasn’t as unbearably sensitive as when it first everted, but it was still so much and it felt so good.  Pearl panted and paused as pelvis met pelvis and she was completely inside.

 

Blue smiled up at her and spoke with a quiet voice as she caressed Pearl’s cheek. “Come here.”

 

Pearl leaned down, pressing their bodies together and parting her lips as Blue started kissing her again.  Blue began clenching and relaxing herself around Pearl’s clit, and it was causing Pearl’s thoughts to go hazy and instincts to take over.  She was vaguely aware of the moans leaving her mouth and Blue’s hands wandering around her torso. Pearl began rutting into Blue, not really pulling out or thrusting yet.  

 

Suddenly water went from the floor to Pearl’s wrists.  Blue pushed both of Pearl’s arms off the ground and chained them behind her back with ice. Blue wrapped her legs around Pearl’s thighs, keeping them mostly straight, then adjusted Pearl so her face was level with Pearl’s shoulder.  Blue nipped at Pearl’s collarbone and then sucked on her neck where Pearl’s shirt would hide the mark. Blue reached down and adjusted them since Pearl’s clit partially came out when she had moved her. Pearl wasn’t exactly sure what Blue was doing and whimpered, seeking out more stimulation.

 

Blue chuckled into Pearl’s throat as a response and then moved her hand to Pearl’s ass, squeezing one of her cheeks as she pressed her hips upwards, then down, and back up again.  Pearl gasped and closed her eyes. It was less than full on thrusts, but as sensitive as she was that inch or so of movement was still enough to send her careening towards bliss. Pearl could feel the very base of her everted clit rubbing against the tip of Blue’s with the bobbing of her pelvis.  Pearl blushed as all sorts of grunts and sounds tumbled from her mouth, but she didn’t dare contain them. Blue puffed out and moaned as she began moving faster. 

 

Pearl went to move downwards in tandem with Blue’s movements, but Blue squeezed her ass again and scolded, “Just relax, I’ll let you know when you can move.”

 

Blue’s other hand teased and pinched Pearl’s left nipple and she continued increasing her pace. Pearl was becoming lost in the fog of the sensation, her groans becoming louder, and the desire to thrust stronger. She felt Blue clench hard around her, Blue arched and cried out as she orgasmed.  Just when Pearl thought she couldn’t bear keeping still any longer, Blue pushed Pearl’s torso up and moved her legs so they were now spread wider and wrapped around Pearl’s waist. 

 

“Go on, you earned it,” Blue smiled.

 

Pearl let go of her control, relying on Blue’s hands on her shoulders to keep her upright as she drove herself in and out of Blue.  She was already close to the edge so she kept her pace fast and her thrusts powerful. Pearl felt Blue’s arms trembling and saw green eyes shut. 

 

“Yes, oh, good girl, keep going,” Blue encouraged.

 

Pearl closed her eyes as well and picked up her pace, the sensation fast approaching overwhelming, but the rhythm just feeling so right. After some time Pearl was too euphoric to quantify had passed, the tension that had been steadily building in her released to her second climax of the day.  Pearl threw her head back and a strained cry clawed from her throat as a rush of fluids pumped out of her. She didn’t dare move, knowing anything more would push her into something too much. Blue rubbed Pearl’s taut back muscles as the Pearl began coming down and other sensation returned to her.  

 

“It’s about to-” Pearl gasped, but couldn’t focus her thoughts.  Before she had a chance to try speaking again, her clit suddenly shot back into her, spent and unable to remained unsheathed for a second longer. It was always Pearl’s least favorite part whenever she everted.  The sudden movement overwhelmed her and she collapsed onto Blue without the support of her arms, although she suspected they would have been little help even if they weren’t cuffed behind her.

 

“Oh, you poor thing, that must have been quite a shock,” Blue said as she gently ran her hands through Pearl’s hair.  Blue held Pearl close, kissing her cheek and continuing to rub Pearl’s back. Blue started to hum the soothing tune of a song the two of them had made together a long time ago.  

 

Pearl let out a long sigh and allowed herself to recover, relaxing in Blue’s embrace and enjoying the long fingers massaging her muscles.  She found herself again wishing they had more time. She would have loved to have stayed there, cuddled up with Blue for another ten minutes before going for round two.  Even with the extra time Blue had gotten them though, she was going to have to keep rushing ahead to get everything she wanted, and she  _ was _ going to get everything she wanted.

 

Pearl broke the ice that bound her with a burst of strength and hovered her mouth near Blue’s ear while she pushed three fingers in and up and curled in a way she knew would cause Blue to partially evert. Then Pearl lined herself up so the partial pressed into her and whispered, “Please,” her voice desperate and needy.

 

Blue groaned and then sighed, “My, my, full of fire today aren’t you? How hard?”

 

“As hard as you can,” Pearl answered without hesitation.

 

Blue slipped from underneath Pearl to on top without flipping Pearl over. She grabbed Pearl’s arms and yanked them above Pearl’s head, securing them to the floor with much stronger ice.  Blue wrapped one hand around the back of Pearl’s neck as she pulled Pearl’s rear up high into the air. Pearl couldn’t help the wild smile and the wiggle of her ass from happy anticipation.

 

Blue chuckled, “You are too cute.” She pressed her partially everted clit into Pearl, her entrance well lubricated from all her previous activities. “I’m glad we got to spend some time together.” Blue leaned over Pearl, licking up Pearl’s spine and then kissing pale shoulder blades. “And I’m  _ exceptionally _ glad I get to fuck you.” Blue smirked and began moving in and out, still keeping the rest of her clit sheathed.

 

“O-oh, ah, Bluuuue,” Pearl moaned. “Please, no more teasing.”

 

“Oh, we still have some time for a little more teasing.”

 

Pearl whimpered and defiantly pushed back to try and get more of Blue, but Blue pulled away completely and gave Pearl’s rump a swift, harsh swat.  Pearl jolted at the sharp bite and looked back to see stern eyes yet a broad smile. 

 

“Come now Renegade, certainly you have more discipline than that. Or have you just missed me that much?” 

 

“Yes,” Pearl gasped. She pressed her gem to the ground and raised her rear up as much as she could while pressing her upper body to the wet floor. “I have missed you that much.”

 

If Pearl had been looking back still she would have seen the surprise on Blue’s face that turned into a warm smile. “Very well then.”

 

Blue slid back into Pearl and grasped both Pearl’s hips.  Pearl shuddered and bit her bottom lip. Blue everted the rest of the way while still inside Pearl, stretching Pearl out suddenly, but not unpleasantly, then started up hard, slow, and deep thrusts.  Hands pulled Pearl back with each thrust forward, their grunts and moans synching. Blue rapidly increased her tempo and the room filled with the sound of the slapping of their bodies. Pearl squirmed and tried to keep herself in position, her body shaking from the effort.  The way Blue had positioned herself meant every thrust pressed against the hidden part of Pearl’s clit. 

 

“You good?” Blue gasped.

 

“Yes,” Pearl replied. “Please don’t stop.”

 

“Can I - ah, oh - go harder?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Blue hunkered down, and while her thrusts remained the same speed they doubled in ferocity. Every thrust had Pearl crying out as her head swam.  She was starting to become sore, but she also felt the build-up for yet another high. Blue’s fingers dug into Pearl’s hips, leaving dark marks, the pang from each fingertip helping Pearl stay rooted.Both were caught up in the moment—the rest of the universe, their responsibilities and duties, all hundreds of miles away in their minds.

 

“Ugh, I’m close Blue!” Pearl cried and shifted so her cheek was pressed against the floor instead of her gem.

 

“Right - behind - you,” Blue strained.

 

A few more thrusts was all it took for Pearl.  Her back instinctively bowed upwards but Blue’s grip held her hips in place and Pearl regained control and held her position.  She knew she could tell Blue to stop if she got too overwhelmed, but the level of bliss and the burn of pain were still perfect despite teetering on the edge, and she knew Blue was close by how her rhythm was starting to falter.

Sure enough, Blue cried out and froze only a few moments later.  Pearl could feel her insides chill a little from Blue’s cum, relief to the ache and yet odd at the same time.  Blue suddenly collapsed onto Pearl and they both fell flat to the floor, laughing. 

Blue sighed, “Sorry, legs gave out on me.” She melted the ice holding Pearl’s hands in place and pulled out.  

 

Pearl rolled over a wrapped her arms around Blue. “No need to be sorry.” 

 

She kissed the gem at Blue’s chest.  Blue’s body was chilled, the elemental powers similar to Blue Diamond’s reacting to the high of her emotions.  Blue gently ran her cold hand over the marks on Pearl’s body while the other ran through Pearl’s hair. 

 

“It really is amazing to see you again.  I used to daydream that you somehow survived and all of your friends had too, and that you were happy and safe on Earth.”

 

Pearl sighed as Blue’s hand dulled the aches from their activities. “Well, your daydream wasn’t completely wrong. I at least had some of my friends and  was mostly happy and safe. I would daydream of you and Yellow too…” She blushed and laughed. “Sometimes...especially recently, I used to even imagine I had managed to fix a comm device enough to send you a message and the two of you stole and ship and came to join me on Earth.  Silly I know.”

 

Blue smiled and kissed Pearl on the lips, then rested her forehead on Pearl’s gem. “I think it’s a beautiful dream.”

 

“Maybe...maybe if this all goes well you can at least visit me on Earth?”

 

Blue used her limited water powers to cleanse Pearl’s skin and cradled her. “...if all goes well...then I don’t see why not. I can’t promise Yellow and I will ever break away the way you have but...we’ll always want these stolen moments with you.”

 

Pearl smiled and kissed Blue’s neck. “We’re just about out of time aren’t we?”

 

Blue nodded. “Yes, we really do need to get dressed and head back up. Even my Diamond eventually remembers she has a schedule to keep.” 

 

Blue stared into Pearl’s eyes, lingering, then unclipped the barrette to let her bangs back down.   Pearl leaned up and kissed her once more. “Thank you, you and Yellow certainly made me feel welcomed back.”

 

Blue smirked and phased on her leotard. “Our pleasure.”

 

Pearl phased her clothes back on and stood with a stretch.

 

The two swam back up and out of the water, Blue quickly drying them.  They straightened each other’s hair and Blue adjusted Pearl’s shirt a little to hide a mark which Pearl playfully glared at her for.  Then Pearl’s face and stance shifted, she fell back into mission mode, and Blue fell back into her mask of meekness. They turned towards the stairs.  Right before they started walking up, Blue grabbed Pearl’s hand and gave it a squeeze. One last shattering of their illusion before they had to part, one last stolen moment for this encounter.


End file.
